createabattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Saber (Fate) vs Ike (Fire Emblem)
The first ever Create a Battle fight! Made by Mugen. It stars the King of Knights, Arturia Pendragon, aka Saber, and the Radiant Hero of Legends, Ike. The King of Knights vs The Radiant Hero Shirou and Saber were walking through Fuyuki. It was very late at night, and Saber was wearing her casual clothes, even though there wasn’t anyone else in sight. Shirou: “I wonder why Tohsaka invited us to her house this late. I think she might attack us when we’re least expecting it, and then claim the Grail.” Saber: “Shirou, Tohsaka is an ally, you should put more faith in h––” Shirou: “Saber…… Is that a servant?” Shirou points at a man that was standing under the light of a Street Light. Even though they could only see his rear, they could tell that he was a knight. He had a red cape and a giant sword. The sword looked like someone needed to use both of their hands to use it, yet, that man, was using only one of his hands. Saber: “The magical energy flowing from him is not that of a servant… It seems stronger than one. Shirou, you stay back.” She transforms into her knight uniform and dashes at him. Shirou: “Saber, wai–––” ---- Let’s Go! ---- Mere seconds before Saber can hit him with her sword, Invisible Air, Ike turns around and deflects her attack with a slash from his sword, Ragnell. Their collision creates a gust of smoke. Saber jumps back, only to attack him with her sword again. Their swords clash and clash until one of Ike’s strikes knocks Saber back. Taking advantage of this, Ike uses Quick Draw. Ike raises his sword, then quickly dashes forwards and attacks Saber with a sword slash, immediately after that, Ike sends her flying back with a kick to the stomach. Even though she took a direct hit from Ragnell, she did not have any visible injuries. This is due to one of Saber’s secret Noble Phantasms–––– Avalon. She aims her sword in the complete opposite direction in which Ike was standing at. The sword begins to glow a bright yellowish color, and propels her towards Ike, faster than when she charged at him the previous time. Once again, their swords clash and clash. Though, unlike the last time, Saber is able to get a few hits on Ike. The hits weren’t very major. At best, they were minor cuts that wouldn’t affect the way Ike fights. Ike charges up for another Quick Draw. Deploying the wind wrapped around her sword, she creates a defensive wall of air, that is big enough to completely envelop an entire building. When Ike releases his attack, he gets blown away by the invisible wall made completely out of air. Saber: “You are a fine warrior. What is your name?” Ike: “Ike. What’s yours?” Saber: “Arturia Pendragon. I shall remember your name as that of an amazing warrior.” Ike: “And I, you.” When that brief conversation comes to an end, both of them go back to slashing each other with their respective swords, Invisible Air, and Ragnell. Neither of them seem to be backing down. Because of that, the battle had started to look like it would either end in a draw, or one of them collapsing because of exhaustion. Ike takes a defensive stance, holding Ragnell with two hands and pointing the blade down. For Saber, this was the perfect time to slash at him with Invisible Air. Ike: “''Counter''” ––––!! When Saber attacked, it did not hurt Ike. Instead, he immediately counterattacked. It was so fast, not even Saber herself was able to perceive what had happened. The impact of Ike’s attack had sent Saber flying into a wall that was guarding a house. However, the force of the attack was not enough to send her flying through the wall and into the house. Which was good, as it would’ve woken someone up; all suspectors — not counting participants — for the Holy Grail War must be killed. Ike, confident that he has the win, charges up another Quick Draw to finish her off. Saber was still not going down. She has endured countless Noble Phantasms, so a mere wall would not be enough to kill the King of Britain. She lifts up Invisible Air. The wind from the sword surges around her and she fires it at Ike, who had just released Quick Draw. Ever so slowly, Ike begins cutting through the wind. The Radiant Hero has cut through tougher things with Ragnell, so cutting through air wouldn’t be a problem for him. Nevertheless, the wind was still capable of harming him, it was cutting through Ike, just like he was cutting through it. The wind was cutting parts of his arms and legs. When he finally cuts through all of the wind, he realized that Saber used that move as a distraction. He had also realized that Saber was behind him. When he turns around, he doesn’t find Saber behind him. But standing very far away, with what looked to be a different sword in her hands. Ike didn’t know this, but; the sword in her hands wasn’t a “different sword,” it was the same sword she was using during their fight. Only Saber had decided to show what it truly looked like. It was the strongest sword, and Saber’s––– no, King Arturia’s most famous and powerful Noble Phantasm. Excalibur; The Sword of Promised Victory. Saber holds the sword over her head and closes her eyes. Little bits of yellow energy start appearing from all directions and start slowly flying into Saber’s sword. Ike coats his sword with fire. Like Saber, who was going to use her strongest attack, so was Ike. He starts smiling. Ike: “I guess it’s time to end this!” He starts charging at Saber, who just opened her eyes. Saber: “Ex–––” Ike: “Great–––” Saber slowly brings down the concentrated beam of light that is connected to her sword, meanwhile, Ike still continues charging at her, with the fire-covered Ragnell in one of his hands. Saber: “–––calibur!” Ike: “–––Aether!” The destructive beam of light is released from Excalibur, at Ike. Ragnell is colliding with the beam fired from Excalibur. Despite the appearance of this function, only the tip of this energy wave is able to do damage, as the rest of the light emitted by Excalibur is the dislocation of everything it has destroyed along its path. Which meant that all Ike needs to do is slash through Excalibur and attack Saber. Unfortunately, the destructive wave is too much for Ragnell to handle. The sword loses the fire that was wrapped around it and goes back to normal. Ike ends up getting obliterated by Excalibur. ---- Shirou: “Saber!” Saber: “Oh, Shirou.” Shirou hugs Saber. Saber: “Shirou, there is no need to–––” Shirou: “Don’t attack someone like that! You’re weakened because of that battle now! What if Tohsaka and Archer actually do attack us?! We’ll both die!” Saber: “Shirou, I am very sorry. But thank you for worrying about me. Let’s continue walking to Tohsaka’s house.” Shirou: “Well, we have to go fast, some people woke up because of Excalibur!” Category:Fate Category:Fire Emblem Category:‘Boy vs Girl’ Fights Category:Hero vs Hero Themed Fights Category:Sword Fights